


cap' ou pas cap' 敢不敢

by eggroll999



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Kings
Genre: AU, Jeux d'enfants prompt, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggroll999/pseuds/eggroll999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>两个爱做死的小朋友一起长大作死的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1-6

1

Johnny第一次见Jack，是在转学后报道的第一天，那时候他才二年级，因为父母工作的关系，和自己的姐姐Sue一起转学到了这个看上去就和他们格格不入的私立学校。

他看到一个长相可爱的穿着男生制服的小孩子从一辆看起来就高大上的车里下车，笑的甜甜的和车里的司机挥手道别。

那一刻起，Johnny才开始觉得小时候看的那些骗鬼的童话也并不全无可信，你看，他现在不就遇见了自己命中注定的小公主吗？但她为什么要穿男生校服？这可真不是个好习惯，虽然她穿的真好看。

在Johnny脑内高速活动的时候，他的小公主已经转身注意到他了。

那个蠢货，Jack看着校门口距离自己最多100米远的一个男孩子，在冲着他发愣。本来因为早饭被妈妈禁止吃甜品的Jack就心情烦躁，现在又看到一个金发碧眼的傻瓜冲着自己发花痴就感到生气，他嘲笑的看着对方。

计划中看到他的笑容应该知难而退的家伙，反而在收到笑容后更可气的不断的走进自己，Jack转身就想走，他不想在大门口惹上什么丢人的麻烦，结果刚转身就被人拉住，对方的力气明显比自己的大这事儿让Jack气的脸红，他不得已回过头，看着刚才那个冲他发花痴的男孩子，语气恶劣的说，“你在干……喂……”

这是在干嘛？

对面的男孩子单腿跪了下来，拉起他的一只手，吻了上去后，用略显稚嫩的童音说，“我叫Johnny，Johnny Storm，你愿意和我在一起，让我成为你的王子保护你吗， My little Princess？ ”

突然被亲吻手背的Jack感觉自己的脸要红爆了，他听到了什么？My little princess？谁来告诉这个神经病他是男的！是prince！！他都不看新闻嘛！

没等Jack反应过来，一个长相和这个小家伙差不多，但明显看着比他们都大的女孩子跑了过来，一脸尴尬的冲Jack笑了一下，说了声对不起就把地上跪着的男孩子匆匆拉走了。

 

Jack狠狠的擦着自己的手背，看着俩人逃离的方向，心想，Johnny Storm？等着付出代价吧！

 

在校园欺凌事件上，私立小学并不比公立小学好多少。只是做的更为隐蔽。

当天放学，Johnny就被五六个同龄的男孩子堵在了小树林里。

从小就是孩子王的Johnny对这个场景在极具经验。他一眼就看出这这些家伙都只不过是温室长大的小屁孩根本不足为据。Johnny不知道自己得罪了谁，但一向充满自信的他还是上来就挑衅了对方，“就你们几个？也太看不起我了吧。就不能派点像样的？”

被气红脸的孩子们一下子一拥而上，你一拳头我一脚，看上去占尽优势，结果却一个个都被Johnny教训的满地求饶。

第二天上学，神清气爽的Johnny身边就莫名其妙的多了5个小伙伴。Sue见了，问了一句，Johnny笑容灿烂的说，“他们都是我小弟！”

 

2

Johnny第二次被人堵在小树林是在事情他遇到Jack的第三天，这次他被一群看着就比他壮高年级的学生们围住，Johnny寡不敌众，被揍的有点难看，但那些揍他的人也没掏到什么便宜，一个个鼻青脸肿的倒在地上。Johnny勉强倚着树坐了起来，想着怎么浑身伤的走回家而不被姐姐骂时，就看到自己的小公主站在自己面前。

“Shit！”Johnny暗骂了一句，感觉自己有点头痛。

“没想到你还挺能打的，Jerk。”Jack居高临下看着Johnny，扬着嘴角。

“Hey, my little princess，miss me?”Johnny努力微笑，但嘴角伤口的痛感，让他笑的十分难看。

“睁大你的狗眼看看！本王子是男的！”Jack生气的随手掏出一个棒棒糖，扔向了Johnny。

“哈，我收到来自小公主的定情信物了！”

“What？！谁！shit！把东西还给我！”

“是你给我的！想要就给赢回去。敢不敢？”

“有什么不敢的！”说着Jack脱了自己裤子，露出了自己的兄弟，“你现在知道我了吧！”Jack重新提上裤子得意看着Johnny。

“好吧，”Johnny把糖果扔向了Jack，“我会把它赢回来的！”

“好啊，我等着。”Jack接住糖果，挑衅的笑。

 

关于敢不敢的挑战就这么被两个小孩子拉开了。

Jack和Johnny并不同班。但这并不妨碍两个人进行挑战游戏。

 

接下来Johnny就在课堂上做起了恶作剧——把放满冰水的水桶放在门框上，等那个势利眼的英语老师Green进门浇了一个落汤鸡。

Jack下课去慰问了被老师罚站的Johnny，扔给他了一颗糖果，“挺敢的嘛，这老师后台挺硬的。”

“那你敢不敢，Jack？”Johnny把糖含进了嘴里，“葡萄味？还不错。”

“准备好你的糖吧，苹果味，Johnny。”

 

转天Green老师就在全校演讲上出了大丑，演讲的用的幻灯片换成了他和女老师偷情的照片，轰动全校。

Jack被罚禁足。两天没来上课，担心坏了的Johnny在擅用网络的姐姐帮助下，成功搞到了他小王子的地址。

本想趁夜偷偷潜入人家院子的Johnny被Jack家的门卫逮个正着，他装作迷路的小孩子骗倒了门卫，被送到管家那等候家人的时，以肚子痛为借口偷跑了出来，爬上了某人窗户旁边的大树，用带来的糖果砸着Jack的玻璃。

没多久小王子打开看窗子，一颗苹果味的水果硬糖被扔了进来，Jack拿在手里，甜甜的笑里起来。

“Good job！”Johnny对Jack竖着大拇指。

“你怎么找到这儿的？”

“我有个精通网络的姐姐。还有一张可爱的脸。”

“找外援算犯规，不过，下不为例！”

Johnny也得到了一颗草莓味的牛奶糖。

 

3

警告 有提及under 18 xing xing wei！（他们已经满17岁了。。。。and hand job

 

Johnny和Jack的敢不敢游戏伴随着俩人长大玩的越来越疯。遭殃的人群范围被扩大的越来越广。

Jack毁掉了自己表姐的婚礼，Johnny破坏自己的姐姐的约会。

两个人对搅乱一切可以搅乱的人或事情乐此不疲。

等到上了高中的时候，是的，Johnny和Jack上了同一所高中。学费昂贵，教育精良。但让Johnny努力考上这个的原因大概不是因为这些。

这也是他们敢不敢游戏中的一部分。

Johnny考上了，Jack发一张他亲Johnny的照片传上网。

不要怪Johnny早熟，他没想过自己能考上的，这学校真的不在他文化课掌握的范围内。但上天眷顾，他可是体育特长生。赢了比赛，就能少花钱上好学校。

“轮到你了，Jack，敢不敢？”

“把脸伸过来。”

“等等相机！”

“摆好了？”Jack有些不耐烦的扔给Johnny一颗樱桃味硬糖。

“来吧！My princess！”

“……”Jack翻了个白眼，嘴唇碰到了Johnny的脸颊，同时听到对方按下快门的声音。

 

按了发送键之后，Jack感觉自己这次损失惨重。

“怎么啦，Dude，担心你国会老爸知道了会……”

“这照片会被秒删的。”Jack把手机扔到一边，嘴里咬着新口味的软糖，“咱们玩点刺激的吧。总这样好无聊。”

“无聊？”

“走吧，我要好好想想这次让你干什么。”

 

这次Jack和Johnny倒是挺幸运的分到了同班。但这对他们的班的同学和老师来讲绝对是个不幸的消息。

Jack会上课问些晦涩难懂的问题刁难气哭一个个被Johnny挑逗过的年轻女老师或啦啦队长。

Johnny则仗着自己是橄榄球四分卫四处勾搭那些总想从Jack那儿弄点什么的拜金女孩或者男孩。

两个人的八卦分别在校园八卦网上的不同部分占据大量篇幅，但从没人见过有这两个人的八卦刊登上榜。

 

“我没想到……唔…啵…会喜欢那样的。”Jack含舔着嘴里的棒棒糖，吐字不清。

“我也没想到这次爬上去的是男孩。”Johnny声音里带着不高兴，他自己也不明白自己在别扭什么。

“嘿，你和已婚女老师睡的时候，可没问我高不高兴。”Jack用手里的糖果糊了Johnny一脸，“看来你对这个挺上心的？”

“Emily很辣！”

“这事儿爆出去，她估计要坐牢，你也差不多。”Jack咬碎了糖果，但感觉它一点都不甜，难道过期了？

“你在担心我吗？Jack？”小火仗着体型优势凑近扑倒了坐在沙发上的Jack并抱着对方蹭来蹭去，“我好高兴！”

“Jerk，放开我，我硬了你给我解决吗？”

“你硬了？”Johnny不怕死的伸手去摸了Jack的小兄弟，“这么敏感？就蹭了几下……你不会还是……”

“闭嘴！”Jack有些脸红，他伸出舌头，舔了下嘴唇，强作镇定，“如果我硬了，你敢么？”Jack盯着距离自己呼吸只有一厘米的Johnny，对方现在压在自己身上，他能感受到对方身体的全部重量还有Johnny刚吃完糖果后嘴里带着甜味的呼吸。

Jack不记得自己有多久没这么近距离观察过Johnny了，虽然不想承认，但这个笨蛋长的还真不赖，白皙的脸，蓝色的眼睛，浓密的睫毛，粉色的嘴唇，还有阳光的笑容，还有他的金发和四肢发达的肌肉。哪怕Jack不想承认，但从某种意义上讲，Johnny真的很像童话故事里能为公主披荆斩棘赴汤蹈火的骑士。他和自己不一样。这是在Johnny吻上Jack嘴唇上时，Jack最后的想法。

这和过去的吻不一样，Johnny用舌头轻轻分开了Jack的嘴唇，舌头追逐着对方，舌尖蹭过对方的牙龈后，则把注意力转移到了口腔里并未完全消灭的棒棒糖碎片，Johnny用舌头引导着Jack的，两条灵巧的舌头同时舔过同一片糖果，然后交融，纠缠，吮吸。

“唔。。。”

来不及吞咽的口水从Jack的嘴边流出，他想推开Johnny，对方在把手渗进他的裤子里，但他被吻的全身无力，“不……唔……”

“嘘……Jack，让我帮你…”Johnny放开了被他吻的湿滑的红润嘴唇，看着湿漉漉的眼神里带着点害怕的Jack安慰着。

“你总是那么美，Jack……”Johnny的手指在Jack的嘴唇上按压着，防止他吐出什么破坏气氛的话。

Johnny手指很灵活，仿佛他像是曾经为Jack做过很多遍一样，这让Jack没过多久就呻吟着射了出来。

“好了，Jack，现在来喂我一颗糖？”

“你他妈的最好现在有多远就滚多远，别逼我动手。”拉上裤子的Jack看都没看Johnny就一个人跑回了自己的房间。

这他妈真糟糕！太丢人了。回到房间的Jack用力摔上了自己的门。

Johnny不知道，那是Jack的第一次，当然Jack希望Johnny一辈子都别知道，他那次想认真了。

4

第二天Johnny没来学校，Jack也没有。

Jack有点不知道怎么面对Johnny，对着自己的从小一起长大的，对手？或者应该称为朋友？Jack不知道对Johnny要用什么称呼，他只知道他是Johnny。

第三天两人依旧没去上学。

Jack站在窗边，他有些失望，为昨天Johnny没来他家找他要糖果。然后坚定和自己说，Johnny不来找他，他就不去学校。

三个星期之后，Jack忍不住去找了Johnny。

为Jack开门的是Sue——Johnny的姐姐，她眼睛红红的，像是刚哭过。Jack有点奇怪为什么来开门的不是Johnny的爸爸或者妈妈？今天是周某，就算是科学家也应该放假。但他没有问，而是和Sue简单打了招呼，表明来意——来看望Johnny。Sue没拒绝他，说可以直接去房间找他。走进大厅前往二楼Johnny的房间，Jack感觉Johnny的家和Jack想象中的不太一样，冷清，萧瑟，全无人气。这和Johnny给他的感觉区别太大，他有点想象不出阳光开朗有时候特别没心没肺的Johnny是如何在看上去这么阴冷的环境下成长的。直到Johnny给他开门。

“你，出什么事……”看到Johnny脸的时候，Jack感觉吓了一跳，青色的眼圈，苍白的脸颊，下巴上棕色的胡渣，这不太像是他的Johnny，准备问出口的话却被对方的拥抱勒的吞了回去。

“没，Jack，让我抱一会儿…就一会儿…我想睡觉…抱着你…”

“好…”

 

Johnny醒过来后告诉Jack，他们的父母去世了，交通意外。他看着Sue表现的像个大人一样处理有关葬礼和其他的法律文件。他知道Sue不像表面上看着那么坚强，他想帮忙，想去安慰Sue，但却把事情搞的一团乱，他感觉糟透了。

Jack不知道要说什么，只能表示自己也很难过。他不是一个擅长安慰的人，他会做也只是安静躺在大型犬Johnny的怀里，用手抚摸对方的后背，说着一些“I’m sorry”“You will be OK”之类的。

“Johnny，你起来，我带你去个地方！”Jack不太想好不容易出来一天就和这个抑郁青年躺在床上一整天。这不是Jack King Benjimin的风格。

他强拉着Johnny从床上起来，折腾了半天也没从衣柜里找出来什么正常的衣服，放弃般的随便扔给Johnny两件，“穿上，我们出门。”

Johnny意外顺从的穿好了衣服，毫无反抗的被Jack拉上了他的车。

他们第一站是百货商场，Jack仗着自己的黑卡不停的为Johnny进行了买买买活动。当然，他也没忘好好慰劳自己。

看着Johnny被自己打扮焕然一新时，拿出信用卡结账的Jack心情大好，他没忘对收银员做出自己的招牌笑容——舔纯调笑，但可惜的是，他刚舔了一半嘴唇，Johnny就突然出现拉着他到进了更衣间，“所以游戏又开始了？”

“什么？”Jack没明白Johnny在说什么。

“……”Johnny盯着Jack的红润的嘴唇，他想亲上去，顺便好好关照一下那条不听话总想跑出来找存在感的小舌头，“没，换好了，走吧。”  
Jack快速转身走了出去，他可不像让Johnny看到他有些失望的脸。

 

之后两个人去了夜店Johnny以为他们没有ID进不去，但不知道Jack和后门的保镖说了什么，就笑的得意的把他拽了进去。

那天夜晚是Johnny的难忘之夜，酒精美女甚至大麻（刚吸了一下就被Jack扔掉了），都让Johnny到达了前所未有的感官极乐。他觉得Jack说的没错，他现在的确把所以烦恼都抛之脑后。他能感觉到就快乐，前所未有的快乐。

Jack坐在沙发上，看着Johnny坐在吧台上被一群美女围着又说有笑。他拿起了一杯看着像酒精的饮料，那是纯度最低的鸡尾酒，他呡了一口，感觉味道并不想它看着那么好喝，而且他还感觉有些头晕。头晕让Jack感到不爽，他今天出么的目的就是要自己爽一下的同时顺便带Johnny也爽下。但他现在不止不爽还感觉头晕，他觉得那一定是因为，他为Johnny看着很爽而敢到不爽。这个解释让Jack稍微感到舒服了点。他舔了下嘴唇，觉得自己也应该找些余兴节目。

“Jack，”浑身带着酒气的Johnny一屁股挤走了Jack旁边的美女，搂住他的肩膀，把自己和对方贴的严丝合缝，“我记得，到我了？”

“所以你现在有新想法了？”Jack习惯性的舔着嘴唇，脸上带笑看着坐在自己旁边脸上带红晕的Johnny，看着还挺可爱的？有点像个猕猴桃？

“嗯，我想…嗯…你坐在我腿上吻我。敢吗？”Johnny笑嘻嘻的看着Jack，在他和那么多美女亲热了之后，他觉得，他还是想要Jack的。

“好啊，”Jack让包间里其他的人都出去，只剩Johnny和他，然后自然的坐在Johnny的腿上，轻轻的吻了一下对方的嘴唇，“好了，该……唔…”

Jack被Johnny压在了沙发，对方不停的以一种野蛮的方式啃咬他的嘴唇。他推不开他，本来想推拒对方的手臂却环上了Johnny的肩膀。

“Jack…”

“闭嘴，不想破坏气氛就闭嘴…”Jack感觉自己的身体在发热，他渴望被人触碰或抚摸，亲吻什么的也好，总之绝对不是现在这样，绝对不是听Johnny在那讲写破坏气氛的鬼话。

等到Jack感觉不太对劲的时候，他和Johnny两人的衣服已经被对方扒的所剩无几，两个人下半身的小兄弟都在各自内裤里支起了不小的帐篷，“你最好叫两个妞进来，”Jack用手指搔刮着Johnny的胸肌，“还是你准备再帮我解决一次？”

“用手？”

Jack用手指晃了晃，然粉色的舌尖伸出嘴唇舔过Johnny伸出的手指，然后指了指自己的嘴，“我要这个，你敢吗？”

5

Johnny扑倒了Jack，动作生涩粗暴的含住了Jack的阴茎，同时用手附有技巧的挑弄，另一只手抚摸上了Jack的胸部，指尖画圈的点弄艳红色的乳头，Jack兴奋的叫了出来，淫荡的声音让他感到羞耻的捂住了嘴，Johnny似乎坏心眼的想听他发出更多的呻吟，不停的用舌尖圈弄吮吸着阴茎的头部，同时手指不断的按摩着下方的囊袋。

等到Jack即将达到高潮时，坏心眼的Johnny又再吐出了Jack的分身，改为用手揉弄，并用拇指堵住了头部的圆孔，阻止对方达到高潮。

“Jack……”  
“唔…嗯…Johnny…我…嗯，我想要…放…唔……”

Jack无力的呻吟着，他想要释放。

被即将登顶的快感折磨的快要发疯的Jack有些无助的喊着Johnny的名字。

Johnny听话的松开了手指，用口腔重新包裹了Jack的分身，Jack终于达到了高潮。

把精液吐到手心的Johnny，重新吻上了Jack，“下面该我了？”

Jack被高潮后的晕眩感弄的没太注意Johnny在说什么，他只是习惯性的点了头，他相信对方不会做伤害他的事情。

Johnny得到了许可，放任了自己，Jack被他搞的痛的半死，他自己也被夹的很痛。

他一直安慰对方让他放松，但收效甚微，Johnny对Jack来说太大了，但Johnny被里面紧致的火热弄的爽上了天，他等到Jack逐渐适应了他的尺寸后就开始进行起了活塞运动。在探索到Jack体内那片快乐的禁地时，他反复顶弄，并用另一只手揉搓起Jack的阴茎，Jack被体内升起的陌生快感吓坏了，他没经历过这个——整个身体都在渴望Johnny的进入，渴望Johnny狠狠蹂躏他体内的敏感区域……

Jack最终在前后快感的刺激下最终达到了高潮，Johnny的动作却没有因此停止，但Jack已经不在乎了——他被爽晕了过去。

 

再次清醒的时候，Jack感觉糟透了，腰痛，头痛，难以启齿的地方也火辣辣的痛，他现在坐在自己车的驸驾上，车停在路边一个24小时的药店旁，天才刚刚亮，看了眼表，凌晨6点，开玩笑呢？主驾上没人，Johnny不在？

“Hey, Jack，想我了吗？我去帮你买药了。”Johnny打开车门，把药递给Jack，“这是外用的，你回家别忘了涂在上面，会好很多的。”

Jack很想当昨晚什么都没发生，他在努力表现的自然，哪怕Johnny递给他的药让他没办法自欺欺人，“哦…唔。”他想说点什么，却被Johnny突然塞进嘴里的糖卡住后面的话。

“怎么了Jack，糖不好吃？”

“你什么意思？”Jack把糖果吐了出来。

“什么什么意思？”

“所以都是个赌？都是游戏？”

“啊？我有问……”

“好，很好，好极了。你最好现在下车， 不然我真的会打死你。”

“又怎么了？你别总无理取闹行不行？我现在想和你告白的。”

“What？！”

“我喜欢你，Jack，我认真的。”

“认真的？你怎么证明这不是另外一个赌？”

“Jack，我要走了，纽约的亲戚希望我和Sue可以搬过去。Sue已经同意了。后天的机票。我……”

“再见，不送。现在，下车。”

“Jack……”

“下车！”

“Fine，goodbye Jack.”

 

6

 

之后的几年，Johnny进了NASA。庆祝派对举行到一半，他意外的接到了Jack的电话，对方简单直白的表示恭喜后，紧跟着就暗示说希望这不是靠走后门和某个局长千金一夜缠绵后的额外福利。Johnny当时的脑子已经被酒精和药物洗的够呛，他感觉到了生气，生气对方久未联系后的第一通电话竟然是在质疑他的实力，他毫无逻辑了说了一堆自己都不知道在说什么的话，Jack也在和他争论。但混乱的脑子加上夜店里震耳欲聋的背景音，让他听不太清甚至不明白Jack到底说了什么，很快听筒里就传来了挂机的声音。

Johnny想打回去，却被拥上来的美女和朋友们打断，然后就没有了然后。

Jack盯着屏幕，他想Johnny智商再低也会知道回拨号码，他不可能真的和他挑战这个。他所要做的就是随便做点什么来打发时间。

等了很久的Jack看着依旧漆黑的手机屏幕，随手将它丢进了装满水的浴缸。

Johnny再也没有打通过那个号码，他也没再接到过Jack的电话。

 

后来Johnny成了超级英雄霹雳火，拯救了几次地球，Jack则是成了政治界的新星，忙着为自己未来的议员生涯铺路。

两个人都在努力成为报纸的头条，不同版面，不同刊号。

 

Johnny从早晨起来就感觉整个房子里的气氛不太对，手机不翼而飞，每天定时送到的八卦杂志和报纸也不见踪影，电视机故障，家里全部电脑都进了Reed的实验室，Sue禁止他出门原因是这是他们温馨的家庭聚会日。

闲的无聊的Johnny只能用挑衅Ben来打发时间。但对方一副“来吧，没关系，我懂你”的态度却让Johnny感到莫名的恼火。Ben看他的眼神就好像他是个刚被告知深爱人即将结婚而新郎不是他的可怜虫。这彻底伤害了Johnny的自尊。

“你到底为什么这么看我？不止你，你们都是！”Johnny在午饭的时候终于忍无可忍的爆发了出来。

“我就说这事儿瞒不了太久。”Ben一副你们应该坦白的表情看着其他人。

“Come on！你们到底瞒了我什么？不是要逼我结婚吧？”

“Johnny，你不是一直想去玻利维亚的天空之城旅游吗，我帮你订了机票，今天就可以飞。你应该给自己放个长假。这是为你近期老实呆着没惹祸的奖励。”Sue递给Johnny一张机票和一张卡，“随便用，算我的。”

“那保护地球怎么办？”

“有我们。你专心放假就好。”

“好吧，那我就走啦。”Johnny拿着已经被整理好的行李出了门。

他想不明白一向嫌弃他不着调的Sue怎么会突然良心发现给他放大假。不过这并不是问题的重点，重点是他有免费的机票和亲情赞助卡。

 

看着Johnny走进安检口的Sue深深的松了口气，“你觉得我是不是有点过分？”

“你也是为他好。”

 

“Sue…”

“Johnny，你到拉巴斯了？那里感觉怎么样？”

“Jack，要结婚了……”

“Johnny，你说……”

“所以你瞒着我的事情，就是Jack要结婚了？”

“你从哪里……Johnny！”

“嘟嘟嘟……”

 

Jack看见Johnny穿着深蓝色制服，一副生人勿近的神色出现在自己的订婚宴上还是感到特别惊讶的。

他不赞许的看着Johnny，眼神告诉对方“你最好编个好理由向媒体解释为什么超级英雄霹雳火会出现在政界新星的订婚宴上。”

Johnny像是收不到暗示般拉着Jack就往外走，订婚宴才刚刚开始，Jack不明白对方是要发什么疯，碍于公众场合，Jack不能就这样甩开Johnny的手，他只能冲着未婚妻和其他客人还有闪光灯尴尬的笑。

“你到底在发什么疯！你今天不是来祝福我的吗？”走到没人的树影下，Jack终于甩开了Johnny的手。

“你确定你要结婚？”Johnny把Jack推到树干上手臂禁锢在对方身体两侧，“你确定这是你想要的？”

“如果说这和你上次的挑战没有关系，你是不是会好受点？”Jack看着听到自己回答后表情呆楞的Johnny，表情暧昧的看着对方，“关于上次的挑战，我的回答是，敢。”


	2. 7

7

 

Sue不意外的看到了报纸上大幅刊登的各种关于Jack Benjamin的订婚宴报道。里面有Johnny的篇幅不多，只是写着“昔日好友今相聚友谊不减分”这样没什么噱头的常规报道。她觉得Johnny长大了——他去了Jack的宴会，不但没有搞砸反而选择了祝福，Sue感到欣慰。

Johnny还是一个人飞回了玻利维亚，乌尤尼盐湖始终都是他和某个人儿时梦想目的地之一，虽然那个家伙表面退出，但游戏还在继续，所以他不介意现在自己一个人先去看看，感受一下自然的美好。

Johnny认真看看两遍Sue的婚礼邀请名单，没有Jack Benjamin的名字。他拿着名单跑去找Sue谈，对方奇怪的反问为什么要邀请Jack，这不合逻辑，就算邀请，他也不一定回来。

但Johnny执意要名单里印上Jack的名字，Sue最终无奈的妥协。哪怕她觉得这并不是什么明智的决定。

 

婚礼的当天，Johnny特意带着自己的新女友在媒体面前好好炫了一圈，他想要Jack知道，没有他自己过的一样丰富多彩。

可惜Jack那天并没有来。

Johnny开始是失望，但后来发生的突发状况却让他庆幸Jack的缺席，保护Jack远离危险，这才是最重要的事。

 

和银影侠有过身体接触后，Johnny的能量开始不稳定。他先后经历了其他组员三人的能量。这可真是酷毙了的经历。

当Johnny和Ben互相转换了能力后，他怕极了，他怕自己再也变不回去。

照着镜子的Johnny感觉自己遇到人生最大的危机——彻底变成是石化巨人的自己，还怎么赢回Jack的心。他对Jack最确定的一件事就是对方是个典型的外貌重症患者。自己玉树临风的时候Jack还对自己各种傲娇不满，现在变成这样，就会被直接打入冷宫了吧。

对着镜子不断叹气的Johnny让站在一边的Sue各种着急，她忍不住提醒Johnny如果危机不被解除地球就会被毁灭，他和Jack都不可能幸免于难，更不会有他所想的以后。

Johnny没有回应，他忍不住给Jack打了电话。

“对不起，我现在无法接听你的电话，请在滴一声后留言，我会尽快回复，谢谢……”

“Hi Jack，是我。Johnny。嗯，我知道我声音变得有点怪，但我的确是你最爱的Johnny，对，就是，曾经是你身边最帅的那个Johnny。你上次说的挑战，我想我正在经历它了，我一无所有了，Jack，我爱你，你还会愿意和我在一起吗？”

Johnny还想继续说什么，但却因突发状况被Sue拉走而把电话遗落在了大楼里。

 

直到战斗结束，Johnny也没在找到那部手机。


	3. 8

8

 

神奇四侠再一次成功拯救了世界。

作战归来的四人到家就看到一个寂寞的影子坐在大厅的沙发上，走在最前面的Johnny一眼就认出那是Jack。他在不停的点脚，后背依靠在沙发背上，手里拿着手机像是在看些什么。

 

在战前，Johnny最想见的人就是Jack，和挑战的内容没有关系，他就是想在世界毁灭前见他一面，或者听听他的声音。就算世界毁灭或者他不小心因公殉职，他最后的记忆里能有Jack，而Jack也能记得他最后的样子或者声音，他觉得挺满足的。

但经过了这次的战斗，Johnny大概是认清了一些他过去一直被自己无视的事情。例如，他的确是个幸运的人，从小到大都没真正意义上吃过什么亏或受过什么苦。他似乎生来就像颗闪亮的新星般被人围绕被人关注。渐渐的，他把一切都看作理所当然。Ben说他是个一无是处的自大狂并没有错。他除了生了好皮相外加运气好——变成了霹雳火而不是巨石人——也确实没有其他什么优点了。

他之所以开始承认上述事实，还是因为Jack。在银影侠被捕以后，Johnny可是有好好想过他和Jack的事。

他和Jack会变成现在这样，完全是因为他的幸运之神和帅气的外表似乎在Jack身上完全行不通造成的。

他和Jack之前的误解一次比一次深，更糟的是Jack似乎还对他的外表免疫。

总结下来，拥有好运和帅气外表的Johnny Storm都没让Jack Benjamin神魂颠倒，那变得什么都没有的他还怎么会有可能得到他的心呢？

他不应该再去招惹Jack了，虽然他不太想和他只做朋友，但也总比没得做好，哪怕他一点都不觉得他们是朋友——Jack一直都是他内定的另一半，这没什么可说的。他也开始试着说服自己那场订婚不只是个游戏，而是Jack的真心实意。 

想明白了这些，他有点后悔打电话了。他感觉自己有点自私，要是万一自己挂了，Jack会后悔死没接到自己电话的，但现在自己没事了，他是不是就要听到Jack的拒绝留言了？

后续战斗让Johnny没空在想这些有的没的，因为他也不知道地球会不会还有明天，他自己会不会有机会再见到Jack。

 

现在战斗结束了，他安然无恙的变回了霹雳火，自信恢复完好，同时还再一次成功拯救了地球。好运又回到了他的身上，可他反而开始有点不知道怎么面对Jack了。他不想听到Jack的拒绝，虽然这比无视他会让他好过一点儿，但也就只有那么一点儿。

Sue拉着Reed，Reed拉着完全不在状况的Ben，三个人以最安静且最快的速度撤到了电梯里。

过程中Sue和Jack打了招呼，这代表着Johnny已经被Jack发现了。

“嘿，你好吗？关于……”Johnny觉得自己表现的蠢透了，这绝对是自己最蠢的打招呼方式没有之一。

“你觉得我飞过来找你的目的就是为了听你问我你好吗？”Jack上下打量了一下Johnny，然后继续说，“我看你唯一失去的就是你的智商，虽然你以前也不像有的样子。”

“嘿，你应该对刚刚拯救地球的超级英雄给予点适当的尊重！我这次可不只是拯救了纽约，我可是拯救了地球！”

“不，拯救地球的是你们的团队，不是你自己！”Jack拿手指了指手机屏幕上的新闻，“不过你应该知道我找你不是来说这个的。”

Jack笑的别有深意的看着Johnny，“不带我去你家坐坐？还是你想在这儿解决问题？”


	4. 9 end

9

“所以我们是用上床解决问题的？”Johnny看着压在自己身上的Jack，他挺想说这很符合他的预期，他开始感觉幸运女神终于在Jack的事情开始眷顾他了。

“你不喜欢？”Jack用手固定住Johnny的肩膀，似笑非笑的看着被他胯坐在身下的家伙，Johnny现在算是灰头土脸了，制服上残留着的战斗后特有的硝烟味，Jack喜欢这个味道，这多少能让他想起过去那段相对单纯的参军经历。

“Jack，我喜欢你，”Johnny觉得在事情发展到不受控制前，他还是应该先告白，“这和游戏……”

“你想要我吗，Johnny？”Jack用紧贴的下半身磨蹭着对方，他能感到某根家伙在他的动作下逐渐变硬变大的抵着他的屁股，这感觉说不上有多好，但Jack觉得他现在挺需要这个的。

“我们不是应该先…唔…”

Jack用行动堵住了Johnny的嘴，他今天过来真的不是听他说那些深情告白的，他早就过了想听这些粘腻呼呼东西的年纪，Johnny错过了那段，那他就应该把这些都烂在肚里。

唇舌的交缠让Johnny不自觉的把手搂住了Jack的腰，他爱死了和他接吻的感觉。

当吻结束时，Jack意犹未尽的探出舌尖舔着因接吻而变得更加红润的嘴唇，“要开始吗？还是你想……”Jack的手指按在了Johnny制服的拉链处，慢慢下拉的动作配合着Jack的表情让人看着无比色情 ，“继续聊？”  
Johnny忍受不住的翻身压住了Jack，位置瞬间的颠倒让Jack有些头晕，但很快对方的吻和在他身上游走的双手就让他陷入了情欲的快感。

这才是Johnny擅长的事，这才是他想要的。

 

Jack仰躺在床上，他的双腿被Johnny架在肩膀上，下半身被抬高贯穿着。不断被顶弄敏感点带来的快感让他忍不住从发红的眼角溢出透明的泪水，他已经开始被想向Johnny求饶了——他被操射了两次了，但每当他要开口表达着什么时，Johnny就会更加凶狠的用动作撞碎他的语言，使得那些尚未成句的词语破碎成让人脸红心跳的呻吟，暧昧模糊的发音让人听了就仿佛他是在渴望更多一样。

“Johnny…唔…啊……”Jack感觉自己上半身多了一份熟悉的重量，他勉强睁开视线模糊的眼睛，才发现Johnny为了能更深的贯穿他的身体，已经把他的双腿压到了他的胸前，同时整个在覆盖在他的身上，他稍微低头就能看到自己被撑大的红肿穴口紧紧的包裹着Johnny粗大的阴茎，随着对方猛力的抽插进出，些许带着水光的艳红肠壁还会被扯出一点暴露在外……

Jack被这意外的视觉刺激弄的脸更红了，身体也下意识收缩的更紧，Johnny被他吸的发出了重重的喘息声。他不知道这是不是自己错觉，但他感觉体内的凶器似乎又变大了。他强迫自己移开视线，他庆幸Johnny似乎并没有发觉他的异常，只是加快了在他身上撞击的频率，每一下都更深的钉入他的身体里。Jack有种自己会被捅穿的错觉，但紧跟着的强烈快感让他没办法再去思考别的了，他知道自己又快要高潮了，他已经沉迷在Johnny带个他的异样快感的欲海里，迷失了自己……

 

Johnny在高潮后看着被自己操晕过去的Jack，亲吻这对方发红的眼角和有些干裂的嘴唇，他感觉自己做的好像有些过分了。但这不怪他啊，是Jack先挑逗他的，而且也是Jack让他饿了那么久，这都是Jack的问题。他可是无辜的。

想着这些的Johnny动作轻柔的把自己缓慢退出Jack身体，被过度操弄的后穴依然紧致无比，精液和肠液让内壁变得更加湿滑，看似简单退出动作却让本来已经发泄过的分身再次半硬了起来，而当看到随着退出的动作的完成，被撑开而来不及合拢的穴口流出的乳白色液体后，Johnny感觉自己完全硬了。

看了看自己已经完全起立的兄弟，又看了看眼角带和泪痕的Jack，Johnny觉得先忍住一回，反正以后还长着呢，不怕吃不到。

 

结果就是Jack早餐被某个无法控制住自己下半身的家伙操醒后又昏了过去。

当然这些Jack是不会说的。

 

end


End file.
